UNSPOKEN
by plasma22
Summary: A deviation from the ending of MARSHALL PUCCI  S2E13 , but in the same spirit. One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Human Target, or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Unspoken<strong>

_(Takes off from the end of season finale 'Marshall Pucci' when Ilsa gets ready to go back to London)_**  
><strong>

Ilsa walked out of her office and looked around. It was hard, sticking to the decision to leave and go back to London. She was in turmoil.

She did feel good in some ways though - she had found peace - her husband's murder case was finally resolved. She felt safer now, knowing there were no loose ends. She had felt insecure all this while: Her billionaire spouse had not found a way to stay safe, which was why she had bought Chance's outfit. She knew she would be safer amidst them. Now maybe she could manage on her own. She needed to know for sure that she was no longer frightened.

Yet leaving was easier said than done. She had ties here - or so she thought. Maybe it was time to test that theory as well.

Ames and Winston walked up to her. Ames noticed that Ilsa looked drawn and pale, huddled in a warm, black coat - there was a lot on her mind she surmised. Ilsa's eyes lit up with genuine affection as she hugged her coworkers:

"Well, it's not like I will never come to visit! And I am sure I will be calling Winston about the expense reports, all the time." Ilsa consoled Ames.

As she got ready to leave, her eyes wandered expectantly around the room, looking, ... hoping for someone to show up.

Winston could see the disappointment in Ilsa's eyes. He knew Chance wouldn't show up. Chance was the master of avoidance; there was no way he was going to be part of an emotional goodbye. Ilsa saw the apologetic look in his eyes, and knew it was futile to wait around.

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks later:<em>

Ilsa called Winston on his cell phone again. He still wasn't picking up. Maybe she should try Guerrero. He would know what's going on.

The phone rang in the office. It was a rainy day in San Francisco, and everyone was down with the flu. Chance was the only one in the office.

_Oh please, not a client right now_, thought Chance, as he walked up to answer the phone. "Yes."

"Hello."

Just the one word in her strong English accent was enough for Chance to recognize the voice on the other side. Taken off-guard:

"Ilsa!" he responded breathlessly.

_There was perfect silence for more than a few seconds._

"Mr. Chance?" Ilsa finally replied cautiously. Her heart was racing; she wasn't sure what tone to take with him. She hadn't heard from him since she left. Guerrero had texted her a 'bon voyage' note, but Chance hadn't communicated at all. She wasn't sure if she was hurt, confused, or relieved by that. She had tried not to think about it.

"I, ...I have been trying to reach Winston without much luck for the last two days. Are you all busy taking vacations while I am out?"

Chance laughed, "Well, why don't you come here and check things out for yourself?"

Ilsa wasn't sure how much to read into the remark. So she just continued:

"Is Winston all right? He isn't taking my calls."

Chance sighed. "No, they are all sick. Winston has strep-throat. No point trying to have a conversation with him right now - trust me!"

"That's okay, I will call him later."

_Again silence on both ends. Neither of them was ready to say goodbye and end the call._

Ilsa cleared her throat, "I hear you guys have been really busy lately. Winston said Guerrero has been complaining bitterly about not having any time off."

Chance laughed, "Yeah, I have been chasing thugs almost everyday. Good exercise. But I miss having your jet at a moments notice."

Ilsa considered his words carefully, "I'll see what I can do about that."

"Good," he said and then quickly changed the subject. "You sound tired."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just been traveling a lot to our organizations in Zambia, Chile, Burma... all over the place!"

"Sounds like you're running away from something."

Ilsa paused and then pretended to laugh, "No, no. I just feel safer traveling now." Then she explained, "Thanks to you, I no longer feel like there are elements out there to get me, like they did Marshall."

_Silence again._

Finally, Chance cleared his throat, "So anything to convey to Winston?"

"Oh I can ask him later in the week. Just that I will be coming to San Francisco next week, I was going to ask Winston to arrange my pick up at the airport."

_Silence yet again - the happy kind._

"Oh!... I'll take care of that. So, are you staying a while?" Chance inquired carefully.

"Uhm,... not sure yet. I have a board meeting at the museum, and maybe later in the week I may be meeting with some others. Just, ... depends..."

Chance didn't push it any further. "Okay, I will let the others know. Guerrero will be happy; he was just saying the other day how quiet the office was without you. Although trust me, it's not like he and Winston have called a truce or anything."

Ilsa gave a relaxed laugh, "I will update you later in the week, of my plans."

Chance smiled and put down the phone.

"See you soon, Mrs. Pucci."


End file.
